movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Passion
Black Passion '''is the first movie in the franchise of the same name created by Landoman9582 and is directed by Landon Paige. The franchise is a sci-fi franchise, revolving around a group of students who are sent to the future and must discover a way back while exploring the city. There are also two sequels for the movie, '''Golden City '''and '''Gates of the Crystal Wall. '''The movie stars Ansel Elgort, Dave Franco, Chris Evans, Chloe Grace Moretz, Jessica Findlay, Freema Agyeman, Rami Malek, Taron Egerton, Saoirse Ronan, Jason Isaacs, featuring Will Smith and Samuel L. Jackson as the Thunder Brothers. Movie will come out on July 24th, 2020. The movie was a commercial and box office success, grossing over 2.5 billion dollars and becoming the third-highest grossing film of all time, behind only "Avengers: Endgame" and "Avatar" at 2.7 billion dollars each. Synopsis A group of 20 college students are recruited two scientists, and are sent through a time-traveling ship, called the Black Passion, to the future. But, when the time machine is destroyed after arrival, the group must discover a way back to the past before they are stuck there- permanently. Plot Damien Smith (Ansel Elgort) is a student at New York University, and he is just beginning school there. Damien heads to his dorm, where he meets with his roommate Jordan McLain (Dave Franco) who tells him about a project. Damien asks Jordan what the project is, and Jordan tells Damien that the project is that they will work under two of the most famous scientists in the 20th century. Damien asks who, and Jordan tells him that it is the Thunder Brothers, who are known for their experiments in transportation and time travel. Jordan tells Damien that they need to sign up now, and that time is limited, and it is a really popular project. Jordan and Damien walk to the hall, where there is a line near a bulletin board. It is a long line, full of about 50-100 people. Damien says that this is too long, and tries to leave, but there are 20 people behind him. Jordan tells Damien that the project is that people. An announcement is made in the hallways that only 20 people will be accepted after testing, and Damien says that he guarantees it won't be them. When they finally get to the sign-up list, they write their names on the sheet, and then go back to their dorms and wait for announcements. During that time, they talk about what they think the tests will be like. Damien says that he thinks the tests will be about like fitness and intelligence, and Jordan agrees with him, except he doesn't think that there will be a Whack-A-Mole test, as Damien does. An announcement then goes off that says that the testing is about to begin. Suddenly, the light turns red and everything seems dark. Damien begins to panic. Then, knocks are heard on Damien and Jordan's doors, and the door is knocked down. Two guys with guns and bulletproof vests walk in. Damien asks what the heck this is, and then attacks them. Jordan asks what the heck he's doing, and Damien says that he thinks they're supposed to attack the guys, and that it's part of the test. Jordan helps Damien fight them, and they defeat the two men with their fists. To their surprise, they discover that the guns were not loaded. The two guys are not killed or hurt in any way, they are just on the floor lying there now. The day after the first test, Damien and Jordan are talking in their room. Damien asks if he thinks that the fake attack was their only test, and Jordan doesn't believe so. He says that the system is "too complicated" for that to be the only test. Damien says that he honestly doesn't know, that anything would surprise him. They suddenly hear an alarm telling them to get outside. There, they are told that they will be taking part in a giant game of hide-and-seek to determine who can be hidden from danger easily, and a general named Zaymoc (Jamie Foxx) chooses Damien to be the seeker. Damien is shocked, and he looks for everybody. A giant scoreboard installed by Zaymoc's crew helps Damien know who hasn't been found. The first person he finds is a girl hiding behind a chair in the university, and it proves that she doesn't know how to hide from danger. Damien then finds everyone else in about 4 hours, shown by the sun going down in the background. The last person he finds is Jordan, who had referenced earlier that he was one of the world's best at hide-and-seek. Damien eventually finds Jordan hiding in a Janitor's closet on top of a shelf. Damien helps Jordan down, and General Zaymoc tells Jordan that he has won the game, and gives Jordan a medal. The next day, Damien and Jordan are sitting in their dorm when an announcement tells them to go to their university's football stadium. Damien and Jordan sit next to Jordan's brother Evan (James Franco), who also applied for the program. Damien asks if this is about the program, and Evan says that he thinks so. A platform is raised in the center of the stadium. There are two men on the platform. The men are brothers Dr. Gabriel and Raymond Thunder (Will Smith & Samuel L. Jackson, respectively). Raymond uses a microphone and says "Greetings, and welcome to the announcement of the chosen participants of our NewBond Program. This program will decide who will become the next faces of science." Raymond then hands the microphone over to his brother, and says "take it from here, Gabe". Gabriel says, "Thank you, Raymond". Gabriel then announces the names of the 20 participants in the program, in order from worst score to best score. First, Gabriel announces that Xavier Quinzel (Tom Holland) has earned the #20 spot. Then, he announces that Evan has earned the #19 spot. Evan gets up, excitedly, next to Damien and Jordan. Then, Gabriel announces that Camilla Johnston (Letita Wright) has earned the #18 spot. After this, he announces that Anne-Marie Devette (Jessica Findlay) has earned the #17 spot. The #16 spot goes to Wendy Harrison (Saoirse Ronan). The #15 spot goes to Kody Demitrius (Dylan Sprouse). The #14 spot goes to his brother, Devon Demitrius (Cole Sprouse). The #13 spot goes to Maitro Dormanoff (Jason Isaacs). The #12 spot goes to Kadya Avery (Freema Agyeman). The #11 spot goes to Harry Williams (Chris Evans). Then, Gabriel says "Things are now starting to get good". The #10 spot goes to Tevin Banks (Rami Malek). The #9 spot goes to Terry Warsaw (Michael B. Jordan). The #8 spot goes to Lester Phoenix (Andrew Garfield), which Raymond remarks is just for the cool name, as a joke. The #7 spot goes to Gideon Dukes (Taron Egerton). The #6 spot goes to Bethany Foster (Chloe Grace Moretz). At this point, Damien starts to get worried. Damien thinks he will not make the cut. The #5 spot goes to Samuel Cranston (Nick Robinson), and the #4 spot goes to Arnold Redding (Robert Pattison). The #3 spot goes to Amber Gordon (Zendaya). The #2 spot goes to Jordan, who walks over to where the other recipients are. Gabriel then says that it is time for the number 1 score, which was a perfect 106/106, which was 3 higher than Jordan's. Gabriel says that the number one score belonged to Damien, who walks over to next to Jordan. Gabriel congratulates Damien and shakes his hand, and Raymond does the same thing. Gabriel then tells the audience to applaud the 20 participants, which they do. Damien looks proud of himself, and Jordan asks if he is. Damien says to Jordan that he is. Gabriel then tells the newly announced participants that they are invited to a ceremony after the event, which is a banquet exclusively for them and the Thunder Brothers, where it will be explained what the project. Then, the two brothers walk down and shake everyone's hands. One of the brothers, Gabriel, whispers to Damien to "be ready", causing Damien to be concerned. The Thunder Brothers invite the 20 participants of the project to a banquet, where they sit at one large table. One Thunder Brother is on each end. 10 of the participants sit on each side. First, Gabriel Thunder starts off by congratulating the participants for getting to this point. Gabriel tells them that they are going to perform one of the most dangerous experiments ever- time travel. Harry Williams asks if they are going to the past, and Raymond Thunder answers that they will not. Xavier Quinzel asks if they are going to the future, to which Gabriel yells "Bingo!" Damien asks Gabriel where they will be traveling, and Raymond says that they will be going to the year 2175, when the Utopian city of Utopia is around, and that they are trying to discover how to prevent this future at the orders of President Arnold Porterston. Tevin Banks asks why they need to prevent this future, and Gabriel tells them that the way they got there was a way that they didn't want to happen. War was not the answer, Raymond tells them, and that that was how they got there to that utopia. After everybody eats, Raymond dismisses everybody to go back to their dorms. One year after the banquet, the Thunder Brothers has everybody meet up in a lab where a giant ship is. Bethany Foster asks what it is, and Gabriel says that it is a ship called the "Black Passion", which they will be using to travel through the Miniverse, which is used to navigate through space-time. Gabriel and Raymond tell the students that they will have to board the ship, which gets Damien excited. Damien wants to jump around and scream, but he can't. That would disrespect the Thunder Brothers. The Thunder Brothers then call everybody to board the ship, which they don't do themselves. They are going to stay back and guide the ship. On the ship, Damien talks to Harry Williams, who tells him that he only joined the project to try and help people, and that this was not what he had in mind. Damien tells Harry that he will help people by preventing a horrible future. Jordan comes over and asks how they are going to prevent the future if they are going to the future, which makes Damien realize what is truly going on. Damien knew that this was a trap, and tried to escape the ship by climbing through a vent. This failed, and they were transported to the year 2175, with Raymond laughing while Gabriel looks through a fridge. When the ship lands in 2175's Utopia, the 20 participants step out. When they are out, they are met by a representative of Utopia named Franklin Jeremiah (Chadwick Boseman), who lets the group into his city. They enter into a golden building, which is the color of all the buildings. The ground is white, which confuses the group. Jeremiah asks Damien, whom he assumes to be the leader, why they are in the future from the past. Damien tells Jeremiah that they were sent by two scientists to try and "prevent the future". Jeremiah asks Damien if they are from the future, and Damien says "no". Jeremiah is confused by this, and asks why he's here if they are preventing the future. Terry Warsaw jumps in and says that they were sent because they were dangerous. Damien asks Terry to go on. Terry says he overheard the Thunder Brothers talking and that they said that the group was too dangerous, which was what the tests were trying to highlight. Damien asks Terry why they didn't tell them beforehand, and Terry said that he was too excited to. Suddenly, an explosion is heard. The group, along with Jeremiah, run out to the ship, which has blown up and is now on fire. Damien asks Jeremiah if he has a fire extinguisher, but Jeremiah panics, saying that this was the first fire since 2132. Damien says that this isn't good, and they run inside. Suddenly, Maitro Dormanoff runs out of the fire with a fire extinguisher, which he uses to put out the fire. Maitro says that he knew the ship was going to explode, and that he grabbed the fire extinguisher while running out of the ship, as he had waited in the ship. Anne-Marie Devette thanks Maitro for this, and he says "no problem". Damien asks the group how they are going to get back to the past, and the group doesn't know. Kadya Avery suggests that they build a new time machine with parts from Utopia. Jeremiah tells them that the city relies on virtual reality and nothing is real, so the only way to get parts for the time machine is to go under the city, which is actually on clouds. Under the city is an earth-wide scrapyard. Harry asks how they will get down there, to which Jeremiah replies that they have a ship. The 20 students elect to send Damien, Jordan, Harry, Terry, and Bethany to the scrapyard, where they discover that they are actually on the remnants of their university, NYU, and Terry starts to get worried. Terry asks Jordan if he sees any remains of the Black Passion, to which Jordan replies no. Damien searches for anything they could use to build a time machine, and discovers the motor of the Black Passion. Damien and Jordan pick it up. Bethany asks Damien if it will work, Damien says he doesn't know. Harry asks if they will be able to get it to the city, and Terry tells them they need more than just the motor. They decide to load the motor into their ship, when they are attacked by a rebel leader and his army. The rebel leader is Obadiah Albertson (Benedict Cumberbatch). Obadiah tells them they are trespassing on his property. Terry tells them that they were sent by the Utopia to gather scraps so they can return home. Obadiah tells them that the Utopia is just a disguise, and that they are actually a conquering nation that destroyed their home. Jordan asks Obadiah if he is okay, and Obadiah looks angrily at him. Obadiah tells them to follow him, which they do. Obadiah takes them to a small shed on the outskirts of the wasteland, and tells them about what the Utopia is. He shows them a video, which is multiple armies conquering cities. Obadiah tells the group that this is the Utopian army, which conquered the world in 2132. Damien says that is why Franklin said there were no fires since 2132, because that's when they were sent to live in the clouds. Obadiah asks if they're still in the clouds, and Damien says they are. Obadiah says that they have to prepare for attack. Bethany stops Obadiah, saying that they will be outnumbered and outmatched. Obadiah agrees, and introduces the groups to Ted Guvna (Liam Neeson) who is his main army general. Ted says that he can help the group with their weaponry. Ted asks what their group is called, to which Damien replies that they are the "Black Passion". Obadiah says he likes the name. The group obtains a spaceship from Obadiah and Ted, and dub it the "Green Star". They load multiple weapons into the ship, and blast off back into the clouds, where they find that their friends, along with Jeremiah, have been mind-controlled by a man in a golden cloak. They walk out of the ship and walk over to the man, with all of them holding a gun. The man tells them to sit down and relax, and that his name is Zacharias (Jared Leto). Damien asks why he is mind-controlling their friends, and Zacharias says that he is doing it "for the order". Damien tries to shoot Zacharias, but he uses powers to move the bullet. Zacharias turns his back. Damien tries to run at him and attack him, but it doesn't work. The others try to shoot Zacharias. Damien tries to free the others from mind-control, which he does while Zacharias isn't looking. Tevin attacks Zacharias, while the others flee to the Green Star, which Obadiah tells Jordan has a time-travel device. Zacharias destroys the ship, with Camilla Johnston, Maitro Dormanoff, and Arnold Redding inside, killing them. Obadiah stabs Zacharias in the back, and Terry shoots him, along with Harry. Zacharias can't do anything to them now, his powers are held back by Obadiah. Zacharias is killed, and the group stays in the clouds. Obadiah and Damien talk about if the group is going to go back to the future. Damien says he hopes they can eventually, but for now they are okay where they are. They look at the city, and they decide that they will make it their home, accepting everybody there. Obadiah says that he and his group will stay in the clouds as well. Obadiah leaves to talk to other members of the group, when Damien is approached by Bethany Foster. Bethany tells Damien that what he did that day was brave, and she asks him if they are ready. She reaches her hand over to him, and they kiss. Jordan walks over, but backs away one he sees them kissing. In a mid-credits scene, the Thunder Brothers talk about why the ship didn't return, and Gabriel says that he thinks that the ship may have exploded. They are approached by a man who asks them if he can go to the future. Raymond tells him no, but the man puts a knife to his neck and says "I won't take no for an answer". In a post-credits scene, the group is seen building a crystal wall around the city of Utopia. Damien says it's "going to be nice" and Jordan agrees with him. Cast * Ansel Elgort as Damien Smith * Dave Franco as Jordan McLain * Chris Evans as Harry Williams * Michael B. Jordan as Terry Warsaw * Chloe Grace Moretz as Bethany Foster * Jessica Findlay as Anne-Marie Devette * Freema Agyeman as Kadya Avery * Rami Malek as Tevin Banks * Taron Egerton as Gideon Dukes * Saoirse Ronan as Wendy Harrison * Jason Isaacs as Maitro Dormanoff * James Franco as Evan McLain * Tom Holland as Xavier Quinzel * Letita Wright as Camilla Johnston * Nick Robinson as Samuel Cranston * Andrew Garfield as Lester Phoenix * Robert Pattinson as Arnold Redding * Dylan Sprouse as Kody Demitrius * Cole Sprouse as Devon Demitrius * Zendaya as Amber Gordon * Will Smith as Dr. Gabriel Thunder * Samuel L. Jackson as Dr. Raymond Thunder * Jamie Foxx as General Zaymoc * Chadwick Boseman as Franklin Jeremiah * Benedict Cumberbatch as Obadiah Albertson * Liam Neeson as Ted Guvna * Jared Leto as Zacharias Reception Critics praised the storyline and character arcs, along with the stellar cast and performances, especially of Elgort, Franco, and the other cast members. The movie was a box office success, and got a 95% on Rotten Tomatoes. Trivia * The name of the movie came from a movie idea generator. The other movie names listed in the Sequel section did not, and were created by me Sequel Two sequels were released. The first sequel, ''The Golden City, ''covered the aftermath of this movie, and was released in 2022. The second sequel, ''Gates of the Crystal Wall, ''covered the loose ends left by "The Golden City" and "Black Passion", and was released in 2025. That marked the end of the first trilogy, known as the "Passion Era" The second trilogy, known as the "Silver Age" features three more movies, covering some loose ends left of by "Gates of the Crystal Wall". The first movie in this trilogy, ''The Silver Sky, ''was released in 2027. The second, ''The New Order, ''was released in 2029, and the third, ''Broken Souls, ''was released in 2031. Despite this, there is a third trilogy. The third trilogy is the "Spark Era", which sparked the brand new era of Black Passion films. The first movie in the final trilogy, ''The Silent Spark, ''was released in 2034. The second, ''Dark Harvest, ''was released in 2036. The final "Black Passion" movie, ''City in the Clouds, '''''was released in 2037, 17 years after the release of the first film. Sequel news The cast, except for Jared Leto, Jason Isaacs, Letita Wright, and Robert Pattinson, is confirmed to appear in the sequel "The Golden City". Also, two new cast members (Dylan O'Brien and Andy Serkis) are confirmed for the sequel, with Dylan O'Brien confirmed to play the villanous Jackson Ryan Manson, and Andy Serkis' role undisclosed.Category:2020 films Category:July 2020 Releases Category:Landoman9582's Ideas